


You don't have to thank me. You should hate me.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Curses, Episode: s07e13 Knightfall, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Guilt, Memories, Memory Loss, Minor Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Past Relationship(s), Remorse, Responsibility, Sad, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x13] : Drabble. “Thanks Ivy. I think I needed it.” Drizella looked at Jacinda, thought about what she did and realized that even all the apologizes in the world wouldn't be enough to make Ella forgive her one day, if she remembered.” Ella & Drizella friendship. GlassBeliever & Past StepQueen evoked.





	You don't have to thank me. You should hate me.

This situation was absurd.

 

She was there, in Jacinda's house, being comforted by her step-sister, that is to say, the one she hurt a lot of time, and who surely needed more comfort than herself did.

 

She was the villain of the story, and her step-sister was not even aware of this.

 

And Jacinda, being the kind woman she always was, had seemed to forget the bad things she did as Ivy Belfrey.

 

It was not sure that she would also forget as well what she did as Drizella Tremaine.

 

Her sister had taken her into her arms, had given her a hug she was sure she didn't deserve, and, when she had told her all her doubts about being a good mother, Ivy had almost laughed.

 

For no mother could be as worst as Victoria used to be, even if she tried to fix her mistakes in the end.

 

And, for the first time since many years, she had said the right thing to say, a nice thing, this time.

 

“You're a great mother Jacinda. One of the best mother I ever knew.”

 

Surely, Jacinda was far more better than Victoria ever was, and Drizella thought with sadness about Regina, her former lover, who was a mother too, and who was now afraid every day of loosing her son, and this, _because of her_.

 

She thought about Lucy, who knew the truth more than anyone, and who would surely certainly not talk to her again, since she surely knew that she was the one who made it so her father would die if the curse was broken.

 

Her niece sure hated her, and Drizella was not even blaming her for this.

 

Then, Jacinda gave her a smile, and said :

 

“Thanks Ivy. I think I needed it. Thanks for coming here and talking to me like you just did.” 

 

The other woman tried to smile, and failed, feeling  the old familiar feeling of guilt coming back, right into her throat, making it difficult for her to just  _breath_ .

 

_Oh, no, Jacinda._

 

_Please, don't say this. Don't_ think _it._

 

Drizella looked at Jacinda, thought about what she did and realized that even all the apologizes  in the world wouldn't be enough to make Ella f o rg i ve her one day, if she remembered.

 

“Ivy, are you okay ? Jacinda asked her, frowning, seeing her step-sister's look, as she didn't seem to be really happy.”

 

Drizella realized as this precise moment that she was going to cry.

 

_You're really asking this, sister_ ? 

 

To _me_ ?  The _monster_ ? The _evil_ _sister_ ?

 

How could Jacinda – no, Ella, her name was  _Ella_ . She had even taken this from her.  Her true name.  Her identity. Her true self. –  ask her if  _she_ was okay, while  _she_ was the  one whose life was completely ruined and torn apart ?

 

S he was the one who had been separated from the man she loved, who didn't remember him, a n d she was asking her if she was okay ?

 

Drizella forced a smile on her lips.

 

_I took Henry from you._

 

_I took your husband, your True Love, from you._

 

_I did this, I ruined your life, just because I was jealous of you._

 

_Because I was just a silly little girl who just wanted her mother to love her, and who did the bad choices, and even the love of a former Evil Queen never was enough for me._

 

_Nothing was ever enough for me._

 

_I cast the Dark Curse._

 

_I am a monster Ella._

 

“Yes, Jacinda, she lied. Of course I'm alright.”

 

_I'm sorry Ella._

 

_I'm so sorry._


End file.
